


I Don't Need a Doctor!

by Waterfall



Series: I Don't Need a Doctor! [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita keeps running into the Doctor, and he keeps on changing...</p><p>An Anita Blake/Doctor Who crossover of 13 drabbles - one for each Doctor. Written before the introduction of Eleven, so it goes AU after Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who?  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the First Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** The first in a series of 13 drabbles, one for each Doctor. They will all hopefully be reflecting different aspects of the evolving relationship between Anita and the Doctor, so be prepared for drabbles of every kind!

"Don't you point that gun at me, young lady!" the old man demanded, leaning forwards on his cane and wagging his finger at her. He had appeared more or less out of nowhere, and was obviously very annoyed. Well, fine, so was she.  
"Who are you?" she asked him. "This is a closed-off crime scene - how did you get in? Why..."  
He waved her off.  
"Oh, do stop your nagging! I'm the Doctor. And who might you be?"  
"Anita Blake, federal marshal." She lowered the gun, still suspicious. "Doctor who?"  
"Merely the Doctor. Now, about this crime scene of yours..."  



	2. Out of Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Out of Tune  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Second Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** When it comes to Two I've only ever seen _The Three Doctors_ and _The Five Doctors_, but I hope he's still in character.

The sound of a cheap flute being played erratically filled the air, and Anita lost her temper.  
"Will you stop that!" she snarled, whipping around to face the little man in his so-called Yeti fur coat. He glared at her, and blew a couple more notes before deigning to answer.  
"Can't you see I'm thinking?"  
"With a recorder?"  
"Exactly!" His mood changed instantly, and he sent her a cheerful smile. "Nothing like a little music to get the wheels turning, don't you think?"  
Groaning, Anita turned her eyes towards the sky.  
"What did I ever have against the first one?"  



	3. Swept Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Swept Away  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita, the Third Doctor and Dolph  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** PG for swearing  
> **Author's Notes:** I've seen the same amount of Three as I've seen of Two - i.e. the multiple Doctors episodes - but I'm trying to rectify that now, beginning with _Spearhead in Space_. I really like him, though. ~~Ok, so I think he's handsome. Stop looking at me like that!~~

He stormed into the police station as if he owned the place, Anita hot on his heels.  
"We have to move now! Come on!" he shouted, and the place exploded into action.  
_How does he_ do _that?_ she wondered with reluctant respect. _They barely know him!_  
Dolph wasn't convinced, though.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.  
The Doctor turned, and the full force of his personality slammed into the sergeant.  
"There's no time for arguments!"  
"But... but you can't just..." he stammered.  
"Sorry, Dolph." Anita shrugged, watching the scene with a sort of guilty fascination. "Resistance is useless."  



	4. As Fast As You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** As Fast As You Can  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Fourth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** I hadn't seen _City of Death_ yet when I wrote this, but I just couldn't help myself... ;~)

They were running hand in hand through the Circus, weaving in and out of the exited crowd. Anita ran with lycanthrope-like speed, but to her surprise the Doctor had no trouble keeping up with her.  
"I say, this is great fun!" he shouted, his long scarf trailing behind him. She couldn't help smiling at the way he looked, and he grinned back delightedly.  
"How come you can keep up with me?" she asked him. He shrugged.  
"Your energy is giving me a boost - it's quite an experience."  
Spotting their quarry, Anita felt her smile widen alarmingly.  
"Want to go faster?"  



	5. Under Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Under Attack  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Fifth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** PG  
> **Author's Notes:** Because tormenting Five is just _too_ tempting... *grins*

"Anita, what are you doing?" the Doctor stammered, stumbling away as she stalked towards him. His back hit the wall and she pushed her body into his, mesmerised by the rhythm of his two hearts.  
"What do you think?" she returned, voice low and husky. He shuddered, blushing prettily. The _ardeur_ surged out of her and into him, without having any effect on him at all, except acute embarrassment.  
Growling in frustration she pulled him down and kissed him hard, his arms flailing. He pulled away and looked around wildly, calling out as she continued her assault.  
"Help! Someone... anyone..?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Attempt at explanation:** For those of you who don't know Anita Blake the _ardeur_ is basically Anita's ability to "feed" on sexual energy/use sexual energy as a power. To quote [Wikipedia's article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampires_%28Anita_Blake_mythology%29#Ardeur) on this (because it's much easier than to think of an explanation myself), "if she does not use the power, it forces her to use it".


	6. Over the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Over the Rainbow  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Sixth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** I had only the _Big Finish_ audio books to base this drabble on, but now that I've seen some of Six' run I think I managed to pin him down quite well… And yes, I happen to like both him and Peri. And Mel too, except for her screaming...

The man was standing in the reception area of Animators Inc., arguing loudly with the receptionist.  
"I don't care if she's busy; this is a matter of life and death!"  
"Mostly death, I suppose," Anita commented as she took in his colourful appearance and assertive personality. "Hello, Doctor."  
"How did you guess?" he asked bewilderedly.  
"Magic." She smothered a laugh. "I suppose you need my help - again."  
"Hmpf."  
Still chuckling, she motioned at his coat.  
"Don't worry. If something attacks us I'm sure you'll scare it away."  
Sulking, he spun around and headed towards the door.  
"Well? Are you coming?"  



	7. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Drowning  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Seventh Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** Although I didn't realise it as I was writing, this is slightly inspired by a scene from [](http://mhalachai.livejournal.com/profile)[**mhalachai**](http://mhalachai.livejournal.com/)s/[](http://mhalachaiswords.livejournal.com/profile)[**mhalachaiswords**](http://mhalachaiswords.livejournal.com/)' [Inevitable](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-6214/Mhalachai+Inevitable.htm). You know, the one where Jean-Claude lectures Anita about the Bokor Major. What do you mean you don't know? You haven't read the story? You really should… go on!  
> **To:** [](http://sabriel-0405.livejournal.com/profile)[**sabriel_0405**](http://sabriel-0405.livejournal.com/), because apparently she loves my drabbles. :~D

"It's all gone wrong, hasn't it?" he asked softly, circling her. "You thought you could control it. But you can't."  
Anita trembled as the stolen power moved through her body, sparking off the walls. Her wild eyes were full of anger as she turned to him.  
"I... can... do... it!"  
He stopped, his expression cold and mask-like.  
"Can you really?"  
Her defiant nod became a shudder as a new wave of power hit her.  
"No..." she sobbed, suddenly afraid. "Help me!"  
"Oh, Anita." Heedless of the danger he pulled her into his arms. "All you had to do was ask."  



	8. First Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** First Aid  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Eighth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** I once saw Eight described by the words "snogs everyone", and so this was the only logical thing to do. ;~p Also, the Doctor's last comment refers to two separate things from two earlier drabbles - if this gets confusing please tell me and I'll try to explain.

She collapsed to the floor, completely drained of energy. All her needs and senses rebelled, keeping her heartbeat racing and the blood rushing from her wounds. Her beast stirred weakly inside her, reacting to the nearness of another person.  
"Anita!"  
The Doctor knelt above her, his hand pressed tightly to her chest. She saw his lips move soundlessly before they captured hers in a kiss that flooded her with golden energy. Dimly, she registered that he was a good kisser.

When he raised his head again the wounds were almost gone, and he smiled down at her.  
"Now we're even."  



	9. He Ain't Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** He Ain't Heavy  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Ninth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** Out of all 13 drabbles, this is probably the one I'm most proud of. Anita may be slightly out of character, but seriously, what can you do when the poor man has just lost his entire world? On a slightly more trivial note, would Anita actually make tea for the Doctor, or would he drink her coffee?

He was very different the next time she saw him. The usual world-threatening crisis was over, and they were sitting side by side on the porch. In the silence, he bowed his head and stared at the coffee-cup in his hands.

She didn't know what to do with this new Doctor. They weren't arguing, or joking, or running, and in some ways he was more alien than he'd ever been. Without thinking, she put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head and looked at her.

They sat together on the porch, and she cried when he couldn't.  



	10. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Innocence Lost  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Tenth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** This was written after _New Earth_, and reflected some of the emotions the Doctor showed in that episode. He _was_ a bit scary, wasn't he? I still think he is, especially after _The Family of Blood_.

She'd never thought she'd be glad to experience the Doctor's manic _joie de vivre_ again, but as he once more rushed into her life to involve her in a crazy plot to save the world, she was relieved to see that he was back to normal. If one could ever say something was "normal" about the Doctor, that was.

But the anger that he'd sometimes shown was much closer to the surface now, shining through with a disturbing frequency. It was as if, after all his years and regenerations, he had finally lost all his innocence... and that frightened her.  



	11. Womanly Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Womanly Troubles  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Eleventh Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100 (Word may count the "..."s, but I don't! So there.)  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** This is also one of my favourites. I couldn't do a whole series of drabbles without including one about [](http://community.livejournal.com/girl_doctor/profile)[**girl_doctor**](http://community.livejournal.com/girl_doctor/), so here it is! In this case, however, I really don't think Anita will be able to help... ;~)

"So you're a woman this time."  
"Yup."  
"..."  
"Don't look at me like that! It's not as if I did it on purpose."  
"...what's it like?"  
"Being a woman? I'd think you'd know that better than I do… unless there's something you haven't told me."  
"No! I mean – never mind. Don't we have an invasion to stop or something?"  
"Business as usual, I see."  
"And is there something wrong with that?"  
"Now don't get tetchy. That's actually why I wanted to see you."  
"Because I'm businesslike?"  
"Well... I have a question of sorts."  
"Yes?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"How do you run in high-heeled shoes?"  



	12. Strength in Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Strength in Numbers  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Twelfth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** For those who don't already know him this is Reg!Nine, the Doctor from the animated adventure [Scream of the Shalka](http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/webcasts/shalka/), where the Doctor is played by none other than Richard E. Grant! (There's also a short story about him, you can find it [here](http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/vampires/newstory/scottwright.shtml).)
> 
> I've added him in as Twelve, because he is just too cool to ignore... He's hard to write, though, I spent positively ages on another drabble before coming up with this one. Thanks to Tori Amos' _Carbon_, however, this one took me only about ten minutes. Go figure.

They faced the monster together, heads held high. The gun was steady in Anita's grip and she sighted down the barrel, drawing strength from the man beside her. Even in what seemed like their last moments alive he had kept his arrogance, and now he spoke with total conviction.  
"You can't win, you know."  
The monster didn't even slow down, and she could hear the Doctor draw a deep breath beside her, his hand finding the small of her back.  
"We will defeat you."  
With a quick movement he triggered the device attached to her belt, and she started firing.  



	13. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Promises  
> **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
> **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** Anita and the Thirteenth Doctor  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Author's Notes:** The last in the series, with a Doctor more or less of my own making... I imagine that he'll mellow a bit with age. The inspiration for this Doctor came partly from a comic I read somewhere on the Net, with action figures as the Doctor Who characters. If someone knows which one I'm talking about, please tell me!

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, hating herself for the timidness in her voice. He touched her shoulder gently, smiling down at her.  
"You never know, Anita. Time works in mysterious ways, after all."  
"No," she snapped, shaking off his hand. "I know you, I know what you do. You go through bodies like...  
The words trailed off as she choked with anger. Ignoring her black mood the Doctor caught her face in his hands, meeting her gaze with his own.  
"I promise I'll be careful." Still smiling, he kissed her forehead. She smiled back.  
"You'd better be."  



End file.
